1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a signal receiving gain device for car mobile-phones, and especially to one which can increase the signal receiving capability of a mobile-phone in a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The signal receiving capability of a mobile-phone in a car is relatively unsatisfactory, so that an external antenna normally is added on a car. The best signal receiving structure now used is a mobile-phone with an additional connector which is connected to the external antenna on the car, thereby the external antenna can be used directly as the signal receiving antenna of the mobile-phone.
In the existing connectors of mobile-phones for connecting to external car antennae, the pen cap shaped connectors are of the most common type. They are each a sleeve in a shape and a size corresponding to those of mobile-phones, a down extending press sheet is provided on the sleeve to connect with the contact points of the socket on the back of a mobile-phone to enhance signal receiving capability. Such connectors are subjected to the defect of loosening and thus are unstable structurally. Therefore, there are now improved press connected connectors. Whatever the style of connector is used, since it is only a simple connection between a mobile-phone to an external car antenna, no active gain function is provided.